1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noncontact temperature distribution measuring apparatus for measuring a two-dimensional temperature distribution of an object surface in a noncontact state.
2. Related Background Art
Typically known as an apparatus for measuring a surface temperature of an object is a far-infrared image forming apparatus (thermograph) which captures a far-infrared image radiated from the object surface.